numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Know Your Battles
Plot Sis Dawndusk and Nommy decide to have a dodgeball match which goes out of hand as everybody starts going all wild after Sis Dawndusk hits the ball at CubeBat with night attributes on it. Meanwhile Squarangl'r plays some random guys' fan-game. Synopsis The camera first views into Squarangl'r using his spare Numberdollars he got from winning the challenge Chrissa gave him, saying he's gonna buy "some random guys' fan-game". He bumps into Sis Dawndusk, who found a weird "blue baseball symbol" and says she almost dropped it. Sis afterwards glares at Squarangl'r, ready to attack him but Nommy comes in and asks Sis a question; do they want to play dodgeball? Sis says "yes, i'm in it." and proceeds to set up the match. In the "numberfanclub", Scalfred is talking to Winch on what the heck he is supposed to even be. Winch answers saying that he's "I", which confuses Scalfred BIG TIME. Meanwhile, afterwards, Squarangl'r comes back from the shop with the game he wanted to buy. Jorvin asks what the heck is in his hand, but Squarangl'r just says "nothing" and decides to become Squeat to try and unpackage the "roughly packaged game", to which Jorvin realizes he was lying, seeing the package, Jorvin laughs at the idea of a "Mario Little Pony" crossover, suggesting that it would make a better fan-game than a real game. Squarangl'r tells him that's the point, to where he says he's going to play with Alex. Gab Crab, who was never in the episode, asks why the heck he would befriend Alex. Hotshot soon then says he's very, very, odd. Squarangl'r soon multiplies himself by 100 and becomes Squareshot and tells them to leave him alone else he's going to split into 100 Squeats. Soon then, Sis comes in with Nommy asking them if they wanna play dodgeball. Squarangl'r (transformed back) groans, saying he was about to play the game, but just accepts it. They soon realize they must set up teams, so Squarangl'r and CubeBat are chosen for teammates. The teams are... *Squarangl'r **Rebe **Sammy **Alex **Scalfred **Wrecker **Glitch **Chrissa **Soloer **Sis Dawndusk *CubeBat **Nommy **Guarien **Atomu **Cure **Jorvin **Smoochy **Hotshot **Quiluk **Jackerson The remaining people just sit down and do nothing, with Winch even complaining that he should join but in a rather nonsensical manner. Realizing the team names are too generic, Squarangl'r calls his team "Super Beats Squad" and CubeBat names her team "Cube Lovers". Out of nowhere, Sis admits that some people don't like cubes, so CubeBat changes the team name to "Wyvern Sonic Bats". Squarangl'r's team goes first as they start the dodgeball match. Guarien, being a complete idiot, thinks they must dodge balls falling from the sky, and looks at the weather forecast. This causes Soloer to get a cheap hit on him. Squarangl'r, pretty dumb because of Alex's presence (and him being full-on friends with him now), starts to throw dodgeballs everywhere without a care. This hits nearly nobody. Guarien meanwhile is on the other side, waiting to catch a dodgeball. Instead he just dodges all the balls which come to him like an idiot. Hotshot then tells Guarien to catch, and throws the ball so fast at him, Guarien explodes into Rebes and is disqualified for the rest of the match. Hotshot says that's unfair and Guarien gets UN-disqualified. Wrecker, in the meantime, asks Sis to combo the ball for him; Wrecker throws the dodgeball to Sis to the point she smacks it and infuses it with night attributes, hitting Smoochy and causing her to blackout. Sis soon realizes what she's done, and says she may as well go to the other side. Unfortunately, Squarangl'r gets a good idea and brings out his Duck Pistol and renames it to "Dodgeball'R'US 100" and shoots dodgeballs everywhere. This is the point where the dodgeball match goes berserk. Trivia *Mr. Yokai confirms he's gonna include lotsa references, including the Coconut Gun meme ("His coconut gun can fire in spurts. If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!").